So How do You Get to Happily Ever After
by orangeblack123
Summary: Isabella Swan is a high schooler who is in love with fairytales. All she wants in life is to live a happily ever after. But when she gets hurt along the way, will she find her true prince in time? normally pairing, all human
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction and im crazy nervous. This is just the prologue and there is still tons to come. Tell me if you think you want to read this. Depending on the reviews I'll keep going. My first chapter is pretty much done so if you want more then you better review. I know this is short and not a lot of info but still review and I'll love you forever.**

**_Prologue_**

Ok so I have ten minutes to get to the other side of the school and get to graduation on time. So lets hurry up now Bella, you don't want to miss graduating from high school. I hate how the lockers are so far away from the field. I mean what happens if I end up missing my name being called because im rushing from the lockers. Really who designed this school anyway. Alright Bella lets make sure everything is in check for your big moment. Well now I guess this is my second biggest moment of my life.

Alright lets get this show on the road. Cap; check, gown; check I'm pretty sure I have that on. Let's see, how the master piece Alice worked on is. Im looking in the mirror, that's placed on the slanted because of Edward. Oh how I missed him. Bella get him out of your head. Your in a better place now. So where was I, oh right lets see, im pretty sure my ring is there so lets get going. As I closed my locker and started walking to the field I tried to play with my engagement ring but something wasn't right. Oh my god where is my ring.

"Hey Izzy, I think we should talk," I knew that voice better then anyone in the world. It was him the use to be love of my life. The one who supposedly was suppose to keep me from getting ever hurt again was there.

"Um hi Eddie," I knew he hated that name but I hated Izzy so it was all good. Then I saw it. The one thing that kept me standing at him. He had it twirling it around on his finger.

"What the hell are you doing with my engagement ring," ok so you don't tell me you need to talk to me ten mintues before graduating by getting me pissed. And frankly that's all Edward was doing.

"That's what we need to talk about and the fact that Jacob gave this to you," I couldn't believe him. I thought he told everyone he would just leave me be. That he would just let me get married. But I guess I should have known. I know him better then anyone I should have seen this coming.

" You have five minutes to tell me 3 things. First is why your holding my ring which should be on my finger. Second is what the hell you need to talk to me about. And finally, oh I think this should be the first thing you should tell him is why you decided on talking to me now ten minutes before we graduate."

"I can answer that all in less than that, Im still in love with you," what did he just say. Ok Bella relax its all going to be ok. Well no its not Edward Freakin Cullen still loves you.

**So what do you think. Lets find out and you can tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back. Thanks for the reviews they really made my day. I have a couple more chapters I will be putting up hopefully by Sunday! Thanks for everything. Have a Happy New Years**

My little darling

'**Her Tale'**

One word frees us all the weight and pain of life:

The word is love

-Sophodes

"Mommy, Mommy it's time for the story." My little darling grabbed my hand and tried to take me into her room. She had too much energy in her for a six year old. She also had too much of me in her. Always wanting to hear about fairytales and there happy endings. And then that sweet old husband of mine had to go and say, "Love, you should tell Nessie about how we came to be. I believe that's the best fairytale you could ever tell her." What was he thinking?

"Honey hold on, it's not time yet. You need to get into bed and make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow." I know I was ruining the fun but I was mom before a story teller. So of course Nessie has to go to her daddy to get her way.

"Daddy can you please tell mommy that it's time to hear the story." She gave her father that puppy dog look with her big full golden brown eyes. I knew as soon as he looked into her eyes it was over. He looked, that traitor. He picked her up and took her to her room. He grabbed my hand as he headed to her room.

"Ok my little princess it's time for the story." He looked at me and smiled for me to start the story. I was about to start when my son walked in holding a video camera.

"Hey mom, dad say hello to the family." I turned to see him with a video camera and I smiled because I knew what it was for. But I was the only one to know what it was for. It was not time to tell my family.

"Hello my beautiful family, how are you today." I smiled into the camera and in the corner of my eye I saw the love of my life walk towards me. He held my hand and kissed the top and then he turned to the camera.

"Hi family, I apologize now if you are watching this video, because my beautiful Isabela doesn't seem to think that I know what you're watching. Now family it is time to hear our story." He smiled at the camera and then gave me a worried look.

"Mommy I'm getting inpatient here!" I turned to look at my daughter she had her arms crossed and giving me this look I knew all too well, Alice.

I chuckled. "Honey its impatient and I'm getting there."

"Wait mommy I have a question." I smiled at her so she could ask her question.

"How do you get to happily Ever After?" And so here the story begins.

**So What did everyone think? The story goes back and forth from present to past. As more chapters go you will see how its being written. Reviews are loved!**


End file.
